toku_power_weekendfandomcom-20200214-history
Parado
For in-series information, see the Kamen Rider Wiki page for Parado. 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= Parado(パラド|) is the antagonist of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid series. As a Bugster executive alongside Graphite, whose main goal is to annihilate the human race. However, his true agenda is to enjoy fighting his Bugster host Emu Hojo due to the original purpose of his existence while hating humanity for being a prideful race. He later utilizes the Gashat Gear Dual to transform into Kamen Rider Para-DX (仮面ライダーパラドクス Kamen Raidā Paradokusu). As recorded by CR, Para-DX is part of the High Tier of Bugsters within Kamen Rider Chronicle alongside Graphite and Lovelica. Character History TBA Personality No one can read his mind from his innocent smile. He has a great obsession with games and is often seen playing on handheld consoles. And true to his obsession Parado treats all matters like one and operates in a more relaxed and playful manner unlike Graphite. As such, he take joys in observing the event before him unfold and acts in more of a general oversight role while, Graphite tends to take care of the fieldwork. However, despite his usual cheerful attitude, Parado can be serious enough, to the point that Graphite himself can't help but to obey him. However, unlike Graphite, who is loyal to the race of Bugsters, Parado didn't hesitate to trick and use his comrade to collect more data from the fights with the Kamen Riders, as a part of his former collusion with Kuroto Dan. He didn't even seem to be sad or remorseful when Graphite is killed because of his plan. Since he had already reach a perfected form, Parado can just simply revive him again, which he does eventually. Parado, despite his playful and fun-loving behavior, can be provoked if anyone interrupts him while he is having fun fighting, as shown when the Revol Bugster shoots him from behind, which he responds by just quickly destroying Revol, much to Kuroto's dismay. However, he won't kill any Bugsters that don't attack him at all, nor provoke him, like Graphite and Burgermon. After seeing Kuroto destroying Burgermon and Motors (when the latter is used as a tool), he would eventually drive a wedge between their partnership. He reveals to have a code of honor among the gaming rules and his own species, such as disliking of unfairness like how Kuroto sees and treated the Bugster species as nothing more than the tools for his own ambition unfairly, and also deeply shocked when Lovrica is killed permanently by Cronus. Eventually, having lost his patience with Kuroto and his hubris, Parado murders him in cold blood, all while he promises to finish Kamen Rider Chronicle by in his own way. After completing Kamen Rider Chronicle, Parado reveals his contempt towards humanity for their arrogance, considering Kuroto's treatment towards his kind as expendable pawns. His plan for Kamen Rider Chronicle contradicts from Kuroto, as Parado uses the game as a meaning to wipe off humanity. Parado also shows his more violent side to play with Emu and even attempted to kill Poppy since she allied herself on the side of humanity. However, upon Masamune revealing himself as Cronus and even killed Lovelica permanently, Parado shows a sign of fear against him. This fear was amplified after Masamune killed Salty permanently by using the Master Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat. The trauma and fear was so great that Parado was cowering in a fetal position after Masamune reminded the Bugsters that he could kill them at any time for their disobedience, showing an immense fear of truly dying. But, after being reprimanded by Graphite about his initial objective (to "Play" against Emu) and saw Emu's almost successful plan in dealing with Cronus, Parado regained his confidence once more, stating that his heart is burning once again, only because he knew his weakness. It is revealed that Parado is only blinded of the fear of dying and just knows how to have fun. When Cronus' power even without Pause showed how strong he is, Parado finally broke down. His breakdown was also revealed when Emu found and seemingly killed him. After he realized his sin, he decided to seek for redemption. While a redeemed individual, Parado still does not discard his friendship to his kind. Despite now on the side of humanity, he tried to reason with Graphite to stop eradicating humanity. As humanity's savior, he also showed his newfound combat affinity with Emu which was able to pressure even Cronus. Powers and Abilities *'Teleportation': Just like any Bugsters, Parado has shown the ability to teleport himself, but with coloring glitch effect. *'Forcefield Generation': Even with his untransformation form, Parado was able to protect Genm/Kuroto from Lazer Chambara's Giri Giri Critical Finish without any ill effect. It is possibly foreshadowing one of his ability in Puzzle Gamer or in Perfect Knock Out Gamer. *'Host Possession': Like other high level imperfected Bugsters, he can take control the body of his host, Emu Hojo, or vice versa,the host merges with Parado. A side affect of this ability is Parado's survival is ensured as he is literally preserved in Emu. *'Acquired Human DNA': After tricking Emu (XX L) to use Maximum Mighty X's reprogramming ability, Parado obtained Emu's human DNA and this allowed him to use Kuroto's first Gamer Driver. *'Emu Hojo's Bugster Antibody': As a Bugster created from Emu Hojo, Parado can maintain Emu's existence from any Bugster-based attacks, preventing the latter to succumb into game disease. Weakness * Level 0 Gashats: Bugsters who are in the Game Areas created from Level 0 Gashats will have their certain abilities restricted, in Parado's case he can't possess any humans including Emu. Also, any attacks with the usage of Level 0 Gashats can effectively damage Bugsters, regardless of their level gap. Gashats like this can also "Level Down" any enemy rider as shown in episode 31 when Parado's Level dropped down to 75 as he fought Kuroto, and later dropped to 50 as Emu and Kuroto joined forces. This effect however, is temporary as after he canceled his transformation, his level seems to return back to normal. * Death Anxiety: Ever since Emu was injured in an accident in his childhood, Parado developed the fear of death through Emu's heart, though this was diregarded due to the immortal nature of Bugsters. However, ever since Parado's witnessing the "death" of Bugsters, as well as experiencing it, he has once again succumbed to this fear again and losing the will to fight. Forms Para-DX= *'Height': 200.5 cm. *'Weight': 110.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 59.0 t. *'Kicking power': 68.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 62.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.9 sec. Puzzle Gamer Level 50(パズルーゲーマーレベル50 Pazurū Gēmā Reberu Fifuti)) is Para-DX's primary form, activated by turning the Gashat Gear Dual to the Perfect Puzzle Side. This form is based on puzzle games. Para-DX's Puzzle Gamer attack style is to manipulate the Energy Items on the field. He can reveal the hidden Energy Items and choose the best Energy Items that suits him depending on the situation he is in. He is also able to generate puzzle piece-styled energy shields to deflect enemy attacks and generate a puzzle pieced-styled veil to cancel some abilities of other Riders. For example, in Episode 20, he used this ability to make the Bugster Viruses summoned by Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50 disappear. This form's finisher is the Perfect Critical Combo(パーフェクト クリティカルコンボPāfekuto Kuritikaru Konbo)): Para-DX mainly combines his attacks with some Energy Items. Presumably, the maximum use of Energy Items for his attacks in this form are three. Currently, Para-DX hasn't used more than three Energy Items for an attack while in this form. *Jumping and Elastic Energy Items: Para-DX kicks the enemy in mid-air using his feet enhanced flexibility. *Speeding-Up and Muscular Energy Items: Para-DX rushes towards the enemy at superhuman speeds and kicks them away when close. *Muscular Energy Items x3: Para-DX rushes towards the enemy and performs a powerful flying kick at them with his tremendous feet enhanced strength. *Iron-Body and 2 Muscular Energy Items: Para-DX performs a powerful flying kick at them with his hard tremendous feet enhanced strength. *Speeding-Up, High-Jump, and Muscular Energy Items: Para-DX runs at the enemy, sending it high into the sky, then high-jumps after it, and delivers several powerful kicks. - Knock Out Fighter= Fighter Gamer Level 50 *'Height': 201.5 cm. *'Weight': 110.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 64.0 t. *'Kicking power': 68.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 62.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.9 sec. Fighter Gamer Level 50 is Para-DX's second primary form, activated by turning the Gashat Gear Dual to the Knock Out Fighter side. This form is based on fighting games. The main tool of Para-DX in this form is the Materialize Smasher, which was Puzzle Gamer's shoulder parts. These gauntlets can throw powerful punches of fire. This form's finisher is the Rider Punch: Knock Out Critical Smash: Para-DX does a flaming uppercut to enemy, sending him into the air, before punching the enemy again with great force, empowered by fire from his gauntlet, once the enemy has fallen back into punching range. *A variation of this is he leaps forward at his enemy and do a Jolt Haymaker instead of the sky uppercut and K.O. Punch. }} }} |-| Gamer Driver= *'Height': 201.0 cm. *'Weight': 102.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 90.0 t. *'Kicking power': 94.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 92.6 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.2 sec. Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99(パーフェクトノックアウトゲーマーレベル99 Pāfekuto Nokkuauto Gēmā Reberu Nainti Nain) is Para-DX's super form, achieved by utilizing the Gashat Gear Dual in the Gamer Driver. This form combines aspects of Puzzle Gamer and Fighter Gamer. In this form, despite Para-DX's stats being slightly lower than Ex-Aid's Level 99, his amazing combat skills fill the gap, putting him on par with Ex-Aid and easily towering all the other Riders in every stat, including some Riders that have the stats of Level X. As the form's name suggests, this form combines the physical strength of Knock Out Fighter and the defensive abilities of Perfect Puzzle, along with the abilty to combine Energy Items as well. However, this form doesn't seem to have the ability to manipulate the Energy Items like Puzzle Gamer, as shown when Cronus recycled all of them for a few episodes, yet Parado can't do a thing to get them back. The main weapon of Para-DX in this form is the Gashacon Parabragun(ガシャコンパラブレイガンGashakon Parabureigan), which can switch between a gun and a hand axe. Before its debut, Para-DX Level 99 was briefly seen in the new opening sequence. At first, this form could not be accessed, due to a Bugster being unable to use a Gamer Driver that were specifically made for humans to use. However, by tricking Emu, which caused the latter to use Maximum Mighty X's reprogramming ability on him, fusing their genes together while the two's genetic makeup were one through Mighty Brothers XX, Parado can now use the Driver and Level Up into this form at will. By inserting the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat into the Gashacon Parabragun, Para-DX can split into both of his Level 50 forms. The Puzzle Gamer gains mannerisms similar to Emu's soft-spoken nature, while the Fighter Gamer retains Parado's regular demeanor. This form has mainly five finishers: *Gamer Driver Finishers *'Perfect Critical Combo'(パーフェクト クリティカルコンボPāfekuto Kuritikaru Konbo) *'Knock Out Critical Smash'(ノックアウトクリティカルスマッシュNokkuaoto Kuritikaru Sumasshu): Para-DX delivers a powerful Rider Punch at the enemy covered in red and purple energy. *'Perfect Knock Out Critical Bomber'(パーフェクトノックアウトクリティカルボンバPāfekuto Nokkuauto Kuritikaru Bonbā): Para-DX jumps up in the air and performs a powerful Rider Kick covered in red and blue energy. *Gashacon Parabragun finisher: **Para-DX mainly combines his attacks with some Energy Items. Presumably, the maximum use of Energy Items for his attacks in this form are two. Currently, Para-DX hasn't used more than two Energy Items for an attack while in this form. ***'Ax:' Knock Out Critical Finish(ノックアウトクリティカルフィニッシュNokkuaoto Kuritikaru Finisshu) ****Speeding-Up and Muscular Energy Items: Para-DX speeds up to the enemy and delivers a powerful slash. ***'Gun:' Perfect Critical Finish(パーフェクトクリティカルフィニッシュPāfekuto Kuritikaru Finisshu) ****Iron-Body and Separation Energy Items: Para-DX creates clones of himself and performs several powerful consecutive blasts. ****Dangerous Zombie Gashat: Para-DX gets consumed painfully by purple and black dark energy, before transferring the energy to the weapon, creating a powerful dark energy blast at the enemy. - Knock Out Fighter 2= Double Fighter Gamer Level 39 Double Fighter Gamer Level 39 (ダブルファイターゲーマーレベル39 Daburu Faitā Gēmā Reberu Sāti Nain) is Para-DX's special form accessed when Emu and Parado use the Knock Out Fighter 2 Gashat together, splitting a form between Ex-Aid and Para-DX similarly to Mighty Brothers XX. Para-DX's appearance in this form is identical to Fighter Gamer Level 50, baring a Gamer Driver and Gashats in a Kimewaza Slot Holder. - Maximum Gashat= - 2= }} *'Height': 256.0 cm. (16.8 m when using a Giant Energy Item) *'Weight': 256.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 99.0 t *'Kicking power': 99.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 99.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.99 sec. Maximum Gamer Level 99 is Ex-Aid's super form, accessed by inserting the Maximum Perfect Knockout Gashat into the Gamer Driver, pulling the lever (causing Ex-Aid to transform into Action Gamer if he hasn't already), and then pressing the button on top of the Gashat to combine with the Maximum Gamer. The form itself is a hefty mecha-like form resembling Ex-Aid's chibi Level 1 form. This form is used to access Muteki Gamer, similarly to the Level Up mechanism going from Level 1 to Level 2. In this form, Ex-Aid's stats skyrocket tremendously with the massive power brought by the Maximum Gamer, to the point where not even Genm as Genm X can surpass and being beaten easily by Ex-Aid's brutal attacks, making him a great force to be reckoned with. Maximum Gamer grants Ex-Aid the use of the Rebuild Fight Knuckle which grants superior punching power and the Rebuild Fight Boots which grants superior kicking power. Both of these are enhanced by the Heavy Mech Guard which provides durability against thermal attacks. Additonally Ex-Aid can also wield the Gashacon Breaker from Mighty Action X, and the Gashacon Key Slasher from Mighty Brothers XX. This form also has the ability to rewrite the Bugster coding via the Knuckles and the Boots, allowing him to remove a Rider's compatibility or some of his enemy's powers, Rider or Bugster alike. Mounted on the shoulder armor and located on opposite sides of the head is the EX Shelter Guard, which contains a feature called the EX Bail Outer which will eject Ex-Aid at high speed whenever he pleases. This form has a variety of different abilities. The Maximum Gamer can fly, shoot lasers from its eyes, and can stretch its limbs drastically. Ex-Aid is also able to eject from the Maximum Gamer in the form of Action Gamer, retaining Level 99 but gaining more agility. Meanwhile, the Maximum Gamer enters some kind of autopilot state, but the extent of its independent combat capabilities is unknown. This form has two finishers: *Gamer Driver finisher: **'Maximum Critical Break': Ex-Aid punches into the ground to send the enemy flying into the air, then jumps after it and delivers a kick to it as the enemy decends. When first used on Genm, this attack depleted the Bugster Virus antibody that was within him. *Gashacon Key Slasher finisher: **'Maximum Mighty Critical Finish': ***'Blade:' Ex-Aid charges the weapon with fiery energy, before delivering a powerful red energy slash at the enemy. ***'Axe:' ***'Gun:' Ex-Aid surrounds himself with yellow energy before shooting the same enemy at the opponent. The shot then traps the enemy in a pink energy ball before it disintegrates. This attack is capable of taking out giant Bugster Unions, and any survivors of this attack are reprogrammed. - Hyper Muteki= Muteki Gamer (Para-DX) *'Height': 217.0 cm. *'Weight': 119.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 128.0 t *'Kicking power': 128.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 128.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.128 sec. Muteki Gamer is Ex-Aid's final form, accessed using the Hyper Muteki Gashat. To transform, Hyper Muteki must first be inserted into the Gamer Driver's GD Hyper Module port then, while Emu is transformed into Maximum Gamer, pressing the Gashat's Hyper Muteki Switch to activate. Emu can also transform by installing both Gashats into their proper ports and activating them simultaneously. This form is powered by Genius Gamer M, the metaphysical manifestation of his Game Disease infection created with the birth of Parado. Emu initially could not harness the power of the Hyper Muteki Gashat during the period that Parado was separated from his body by Emu and Maximum Gamer. Using Poppy's Gashacon Bugvisor II, Emu reinfect himself with Parado's Game Disease to reclaim the means to transform into Muteki Gamer. With the infection reintroduced, Emu doesn't require Parado in his body to harness Muteki Gamer; however, according to Cronus, Parado has to remain alive in order for Ex-Aid to access this form. In this form, Ex-Aid's stats rise to a tremendous degree, surpassing every Rider in the series, with his maximum running speed now being more than twice the speed of sound. This includes Cronus, who was the strongest Rider before Muteki Gamer. Muteki Gamer mainly wields the Gashacon Key Slasher from Mighty Brothers XX. Muteki Gamer is designed to be "invincible". In this form, Emu can warp to avoid harm and is immune to negative status effects and abilities including Cronus' "Pause" ability (though Gamedeus possessed the ability to slow him to some degree). Unlike the "Muteki Mode" gained by other Riders using Hyper Muteki, Muteki Gamer is a complete transformation, with no limitation on abilities and duration. This form has three finishers: *Hyper Muteki Gashat finisher: **'Hyper Critical Sparking': Unlike any other Gashat, this form's finisher is activated by pressing the star button on top of the Gashat to start the finisher standby before pressing it again to activate the finisher. This finisher takes effect after a few seconds, and can even damage someone using an Iron-Body Energy Item. During this finisher, Ex-Aid can disappear and reappear from another direction to fool his target. This finisher has two variations: ***Rider Kick: Ex-Aid performs a series of powerful kicks at the enemy covered with multicolored game-energy. ***Rider Slash: Ex-Aid performs a series of powerful slash attacks covered with multicolored game-energy with the Gashacon Key Slasher in Blade Mode. *Gashacon Key Slasher finisher **Maximum Mighty Critical Finish': ***'Blade:' ***'Axe:' ***'Gun:' Ex-Aid surrounds himself with yellow energy before shooting the same enemy at the opponent. The shot then traps the enemy in a pink energy ball before it disintegrates. This attack is capable of taking out giant Bugster Unions, and any survivors of this attack are reprogrammed. **Doctor Mighty Critical Finish' ***'Blade:' Ex-Aid performs a powerful slash attack at the enemy. This attack is capable of depleting Gamedeus' virus. ***'Axe:' ***'Gun:' }} }} |-| Ex-Aid= *'Height': 206.0 cm. *'Weight': 98.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 32.3 t *'Kicking power': 40.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 66.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.0 sec. Parado transforms into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid when he takes over Emu's body or is within him at the time he splits apart. He takes the place of Genius Gamer M as Level XX R. Parado can directly change into Para-DX Level 99 while in this form. }} Equipment Devices *Gashat Gear Dual - Transformation device. *Para-DX Buckle - Primary Gamer Form Level 50's belt **Gear Holder *Gashacon Bugvisor (borrowed from Kuroto once until Parado's defect him, then steals it on Kuroto's downfall to be powerless from being a Rider anymore, given to Ren Amagasaki) *Gamer Driver - Transformation belt for Level 99. Weapons *Materialize Smasher - Fighter Gamer Level 50's personal weapons and Puzzle Gamer Level 50's shoulder pads. *Gashacon Parabragun - Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99's personal weapon. *Gashacon Key Slasher - Used when Parado becomes Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX R. Category:Ex-Aid RolePlay Category:Kamen Riders Category:Villains Category:Bugsters Category:Gamer Riders Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Revived Characters